


Tell Me (Or Don't, That's Fine Too)

by davenedge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gavin is mute!AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenedge/pseuds/davenedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is mute, Ray is deaf, and Michael is able-bodied. Ray and Gavin have entire conversations in sign language and Michael doesn't understand what's going on with his boyfriends but he loves them anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> was told to do a mute!au  
> took it too far  
> none of my super-close friends talk to me abt this stuff though it sucks

When Michael wakes up, his boyfriends are on either side of him, warm and comfortable.  He feels Ray roll over and sighs, reaching his arm around him, nuzzling his neck.  "Hey, Michael.  Are you awake?" Ray manages through his sleep.

Michael nods against Ray's neck. There was no other way to say yes anyway. Gavin stirs behind him and comes closer.

"Hey, Gav. Sleep alright?" He feels a nod behind him.

He loves his boyfriends, even if one can't talk and the other can't hear. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin calls Michael an idiot in sign language so Michael learns it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (was told to write more by one of my favorite authors so i'm gonna do it)

Ray's in the middle of a stream of a game when Michael walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. Ray nearly jumps out of his chair, and turns to look accusingly at Michael. "Be right back, guys." Ray pauses the stream and stands up from his chair.

Michael opens his mouth to say something, then freezes and shuts his mouth again, instead choosing to drag Ray to the dining room and sit him down. He mouths to Ray 'food'. Ray grins.

"What'd he make this time?"

Michael shrugs and heads into the kitchen for a couple seconds, coming back out with a bowl of what looks like spaghetti (although Ray can't be sure, Gavin makes food all the time that doesn't look anywhere near what it should) and sitting down.

"Hey, Gavino." Ray smiles when Gavin looks up.

'I think he forgot I'm deaf earlier,' Ray signs, a few quick motions.

'He's an idiot.' Gavin signs back.

"Michael, Gavin called you an idiot." Ray grins.

Gavin squeaks, the short noise ending in a huff.

"Gavin!" Michael shouts. He reaches to him from across the table and thumps him on the head. "I'm not stupid."

Ray smirks.

* * *

Ray walks into the bedroom to see Michael intently watching a video. "What's that?"

Michael freezes and shuts the video off, shaking his head and standing up to move to the bed. 'Nothing.', he signs.

Ray smiles. "You're learning!"

Michael smiles and pulls Ray down onto the bed to go to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm incapable of writing long chapters apparently??? ok

**Author's Note:**

> that's not even a ficlet


End file.
